Die Rettung
by garolf
Summary: Hermine holt für Ron eine Zaubertrankzutat und wird angegriffen.Nur ein Kapitel


„Oh, Mist! Jetzt hab ich ganz Snapes Zaubertrank vergessen. Und in einer Stunde steigt das große Spiel Gryffindor gegen Slytherin. Wie soll ich das bloß schaffen. Ich möchte Harry anfeuern und nicht den Kessel."

„Tja, Ron, da macht man seine Hausaufgaben gleich.", sagte Hermine grinsend.

Ron ärgerte sich über diese Aussage, erstens da Hermine wieder einmal recht hatte und zweitens da er das Spiel verpassen würde. Als ihm dies klar wurde, setzte er einen traurigen Hundeblick auf. Als Hermine diesen sah, tat ihr Ron etwas leid.

„Ach, ist ja gut. Ich helfe dir." Er strahlte sie an. "Na dann las mal sehen. Ah, das Binsenkraut fehlt dir. Aber in der Nähe von Hagrids Hütte im Verbotenen Wald wächst etwas davon. Dies sollte reichen.", und seine sonnige Miene wurde dunkler. "Aber dann verpass ich ja erst recht das Spiel." Er sah traurig zu Boden.

„Na gut, ich hol halt das Binsenkraut alleine und nach dem Spiel machen wir den Trank, einverstanden? Ich komm halt dann nach. Ich mag Quidditch eh nicht so sehr, aber ich weiß ja, dass du es liebst." „Man , danke, Hermine ich könnte dich küssen." Er wusste gar nicht, warum er dies gesagt hatte. Doch als er sah, dass Hermine rot wurde, da wurde er auch rot. Nach einer peinlichen Stille, machten sie sich gemeinsam auf den Weg. Bei der Abzweigung, verabschiedeten sie sich.

Auf den Weg zur Hütte traf Hermine Hagrid, welcher mit Gryffindor Schal gerade auf den Weg zum Spiel war. „Hallo, Hermine, wo willst du den hin?" „Zur Bibliothek, ich muss nur schnell noch etwas nachschlagen. Ich komm dann nach.", log sie ihm im vorbeilaufen an. Sie rannte zu der Hütte und von dort direkt in den Verbotenen Wald. Nach ein bis zweihundert Metern erblickte sie die gesuchte Pflanze. Sie hockelte sich nieder und begann das Binsenkraut zu pflücken, bis sie ein Geräusch hinter sich im Gebüsch hörte. Sie drehte sich um und zog ihren Zauberstab, doch es war schon zu spät, eine Spinne sprang sie an. Plötzlich waren Spinnen überall auf ihr. Sie konnte nur noch schreien, bevor es vor ihren Augen schwarz wurde...

Das Quidditchspiel war im vollen Gange und Ron in seinem Element. Von ihm hörte man nur: „Los Harry! Schnapp ihn dir! Schöne Rolle, Angelina! Haut sie von den Besen!" Er machte sogar den Kommentaren von Jordan Konkurrenz. Doch nach ungefähr einer dreiviertel Stunde sagte er halblaut: „Wo Hermine doch bleibt?" Hagrid, der dies hörte antwortete: „Sie ist in der Bibliothek. Muss noch etwas nachschlagen." Doch jetzt läuteten bei Ron die Alarmglocken. Hermine muss etwas zugestoßen sein.

Also drehte er sich ohne ein Wort zu sagen um und begann so schnell er konnte zu Hagrids Hütte zu laufen. Von weiten hörte er noch Hagrid „Hey, Ron!" rufen. Er rannte in einem zu Hagrids Hütte durch. Doch dort blieb er stehen. „Wo wächst dieses verdammte Zeug nur?", dachte er laut. Doch plötzlich erinnerte er sich an Snapes Unterricht (was schon ziemlich ungewöhnlich für ihn war) „Das Binsenkraut wächst in der Nähe von Waldrändern. Ihr müsst so zirka ein bis zweihundert Metern in den Wald.", hörte er Snapes Stimme im seinen Kopf hallen. Er sprintete nach vor und sah gerade noch, wie eine Spinne einen Damenschuh wegzehrte. Er erkannte sofort, dass dieser Schuh Hermine gehörte. Er achtete gar nicht auf die Spinnen in diesen Moment, da er sonst schreiend weggelaufen wäre. Er hasste sie. Doch diesmal folgte er ihnen bis in ihr Nest ohne zu zögern. Nahe dem Nest versteckte er sich hinter einem Baum. Er sah sich um und sah Hermine bewusstlos und halb mit Spinnenfäden bedeckt. Als er sie so da liegen sah, dachte er: „Hoffentlich ist sie nicht tot. Bitte nicht. Ich brauche sie doch." Er nahm all seinem Mut zusammen und Ron schoss mit gezogenem Zauberstab hinter dem Baum hervor und rief so laut er nur konnte „STUPOR!". Alle Spinnen in Hermines Umgebung fielen zuckend zu Boden. Er sprintete zu dem bewusstlosen Körper, riss die Fäden von ihr und nahm sie in die Arme und rannte. Er rannte um ihr Leben...

bis in den Krankenflügel. Dort angekommen stieß er die Türe auf und rief stammelnd: „Madam Pomfrey... Hermine... Spinnen!" Madam Pomfrey schnellte in das Zimmer und ging zu Hermine, welche Ron sorgsam in ein Bett gelegt hatte. „Hhmmm, Spinnengift, aber Gott sei Dank, habe ich das Gegengift da. Helfen sie mir Mr. Weasley?" Ron, der nun etwas unter Schock stand, trat an Hermine heran und hielt sie in die Höhe, bis Madam Pomfrey ihr das Gegengift eingeflösst hatte. „Und nun Mr. Weasley erzählen sie alles, was passiert ist." Nachdem Madam Pomfrey Tee gemacht hatte, gingen sie in ihren Raum und Ron begann zu erzählen.

„Nun alles begann damit, dass ich die Hausaufgaben von Snape vergessen habe und zum Spiel gehen wollte. Da Hermine und ich festgestellt hatten, dass mir das Binsenkraut fehlte, bot sie mir an, das Kraut alleine zu holen. Sie ging zum Verbotenen Wald, dort wurde sie dann von Spinnen angegriffen. Als sie nicht zum Spiel nach kam, ging ich sie suchen und fand sie umgeben von Spinnen." Erst jetzt realisierte er, dass er gegen SPINNEN gekämpft hatte. Er wurde etwas weiß um die Nase, aber er sprach weiter. „Man, Spinnen, ich hasse Spinnen!" „Aber dennoch haben sie Ms Granger gerettet. Ich bewundere ihren Mut." „Es war kein Mut.", murmelte Ron leise vor sich hin. „Wie bitte?" „Es war eher der Gedanke sie zu verlieren. Madam Pomfrey könnte ich heute Nacht nicht hier bleiben?" „Ja, von mir aus. Falls jemand fragen sollte, hatten sie Bauchschmerzen.", sagte Madam Pomfrey augenzwinkernd zu Ron. Was Madam Pomfrey nicht wusste war, dass Ron, welcher nun so offen über seine Gefühle sprach, wirklich etwas Bauchschmerzen bekam. Dankbar nickte er nur. Nachdem er den Tee ausgetrunken hatte, ging er zu Hermine holte sich einen Sessel und setzte sich. Doch keine Minute später war er eingeschlafen.

„Mr. Weasley, aufstehen." Madam Pomfrey weckte ihn. „Morgähn, wie geht's ihr denn?", fragte Ron, welcher seinen Blick über die schlafende Hermine streichen ließ. „Eigentlich ganz gut. Ich habe das Gift neutralisiert.", sagte Madam Pomfrey stolz, doch Ron hörte nur die ersten drei Wörter. Er war sehr erleichtert und stellte fest, dass er den ganzen Tag neben der Schlafenden sitzen könnte. Nein, er wünschte es sich sogar. „Ich werde sie nun aufwecken", sagte Madam Pomfrey und Ron wurde aus seinen Tagträumen gerissen. „Madam Pomfrey, könnte ich dies nicht tun. Dann könnte ich mich auch gleich entschuldigen?" „Ja, Ok, falls sie mich brauchen, ich bin in meinen Zimmer." „Danke." Erst als Madam Pomfrey das Zimmer verlassen und die Türe geschlossen hatte, ließ Ron sanft seine Stimme erschallen. „Hermine, Hermine aufstehen." Langsam öffnete sie ihre Augen. Erst als sie Ron erkannte, sagte sie so etwas wie: „Ron aber wie." Aber Ron fiel ihr ins Wort. „Hallo, geht's wieder? Alles Ok?" „Ja, klar Ron, aber wieso bin ich im Krankenflügel?" „Erinnerst du dich nicht, du hattest einen Unfall mit Spinnen und ich habe dich gerettet." Unglaubwürdig blickte ihn Hermine an und sagte, „Ja klar Ron, du mich vor Spinnen, die du ja so liebst." Ron etwas verwirrt von dieser Reaktion stammelte plötzlich: „Es sind nicht die Spinnen, die ich liebe." Als Ron begriff, was er da gesagt hatte, drehte sich um und lief aus dem Raum. „Ron, warte!", hörte er Hermine vom Bett aus rufen. Madam Pomfrey betrat den Raum, als sie Hermine rufen hörte. Hermine fragte sie: „Madam Pomfrey, was ist geschehen? „Nun Ms Granger, Mr. Weasley hatte sie mit Spinnengift in den Adern zu mir gebracht. Hier die Bisse." Madam Pomfrey zog Hermine etwas den Ärmel ihrer Bluse hoch. Auf ihren Arm waren mehrere Bisse zu sehen. „Er meinte, sie wurden von Spinnen angegriffen und er habe sie gerettet." „Dann, hat er die Wahrheit gesagt!", sagte Hermine etwas überrascht. „Aber er hasst Spinnen, warum?" Madam Pomfrey fiel ihr ins Wort: „Dies sollte Mr. Weasley ihnen selber erklären." Es klopfte an der Tür und ein rothaariger Kopf wurde durch den Türspalt gesteckt. „Ich lasse sie dann besser allein."

„Ron, es tut mir.." „Nein, warte Hermine. Es tut mir leid. Ich muss mich entschuldigen. Ich hätte dich nicht alleine gehen lassen sollen." Er blickte sie an und sie begann ihn hoffnungsvoll anzusehen. „Ron, mir tut es leid. Ich hätte dir glauben sollen. Wie kann ich dir nur jemals danken?" „Ach ich schulde dir eh noch was, oder? Und jeder hätte dies für seine (Er stoppte etwas) beste Freundin getan. Sagen wir, wir sind quitt.", sagte er und grinste sie an. „Ah ja Ok", sagte sie traurig. Eigentlich wollte sie ihn für die Rettung küssen. Sie fand es extrem süß, dass er nur wegen ihr seine Angst vor Spinnen überwunden hatte und sie dadurch rettete. Doch da er sie nur als ‚beste Freundin' sah, wusste sie, dass er nicht das selbe für sie entfand wie sie für ihn. „Und ist wenigstens dein Trank fertig geworden?", sagte sie schnell etwas bedrückt. „Nein, ist er nicht. Ich war nämlich die ganze Nacht über bei dir. Ich weiß, du wirst mir nicht zu stimmen, aber eine Hausaufgabe ist mir nicht so wichtig wie du.", sagte er und blickte ihr direkt in die Augen. Er spürte, wie er rot wurde und ließ seinen Blick von ihr Richtung Boden wandern.

„Ron siehe mich an und wiederhole das.", sagte sie sanft aber bestimmt.

„Ich bin ja dir nur nach, weil ich Angst hatte, dich zu verlieren. Ich.." Doch weiter kam er nicht. Denn mitten im Satz hatte sich Hermine rübergelehnt und küsste ihn, nicht wie einen Freund, sondern wie jemanden, den sie liebte. Der Kuss dauerte eine Ewigkeit und eine halbe oder vielleicht noch länger, jedenfalls kam es Ron so vor. Als sich ihre Lippen trennten, zeichneten sich auf Rons Gesicht viele Eindrücke ab, wie zum Beispiel Überraschtheit, Verlegenheit und Genuss. Fragend blickte er sie an „Jetzt weiß ich endlich, das du in mir mehr siehst als nur deine beste Freundin.(Sie fing an leicht zu lachen) Aber das nächste Mal kommst du mit Zutaten holen."


End file.
